


Braggadocio

by PineapplePrincess



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Second Kiss, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/pseuds/PineapplePrincess
Summary: Amanda Wickwire has always known how to get what she wants out of a fella.
Relationships: Brisco County Jr/Amanda Wickwire
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Braggadocio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Brisco was busy trying to properly hitch Comet into place in the old barn where they were spending then night when Amanda came out with, “so were you gonna tell me you don’t know how to kiss, or was I just supposed to find that out by locking lips with you?”

He turned toward her, jaw dropping. “First of all, I am an excellent kisser. Women have come from miles around to kiss me.”

“Surely,” she said in the flattest voice humanly possible.

“Second of all, you taught me nothing! Your lips were virginal! They were of completely unquestionably pure virtue!” He gestured grandly. “The Diana of lips!”

“You so sure about that?” said Amanda, leaning against her own mare, an infuriating smile on her face. “There were these fellas who helped my father shoe his horse back in Dominguez, and they liked my lips plenty.”

“Oh, there is no way you made out with two men at once!” Brisco said.

“Should I prove I’m no liar?” She asked. Instead of waiting for him to say something, she reached right over and kissed Brisco on the lips.

It seemed to last for ages, and the end result left Brisco visibly knock-kneed. “So have I kissed another man?” she asked him casually, the huskiness of her voice betraying her enjoyment.

When they parted, he was visibly stunned. “Well, I can’t rightly tell.”

“Good. A lady has to keep an air of mystery about her.”

He blinked at her. “You are an impossibility. How in the world could you go around teasing a fellow with your mystery? Was I the first one?”

“It worked. I got you to kiss me again, and that’s all you need to know.” Amanda smirked and adjusted her hat, sauntering away from him before he could get out another word.


End file.
